


【授权翻译】【DSD】Make Up Your Own Ending (And Let Me Know Just How You Feel)

by CoraT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于Sam是如何慢慢爱上他哥的倒叙式小片段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】【DSD】Make Up Your Own Ending (And Let Me Know Just How You Feel)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Up Your Own Ending (And Let Me Know Just How You Feel)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/871864) by [sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/pseuds/sleepypercy). 



> 标题取自Puddle of Mudd乐队的Blurry歌词。
> 
> 本文是授权翻译。  
> 喜欢本文的话非常欢迎去原文页面留个言哦！哪怕只是点个kudo也是个极大的鼓励！
> 
> 另外，起名无能星人求赐一个中文名！

Sam在十三岁那年爱上了他的哥哥。

那时候父亲外出了，Sam完全记不起这次又是为了什么，而父亲也几乎从不向儿子们解释自己的计划。不管怎样，Dean和他都被抛下了，只能乖乖呆到下个星期天，但Sam很久以前就不再在意这种事了。实话说，一般来说他都比较喜欢John不在的日子，特别是这一次Dean说要过一个“全世界他妈最棒的国庆节（7月4日）”还把这事弄得像什么神秘礼物一样包得严严实实的。父亲好好交代过Dean要看好Sam不让他到处跑（都是上一次他们因为Sam的态度问题而吵架留下的后遗症），除了每天两次的体育锻炼之外，其余时间都不得出这个房子。但这次，Dean居然少有的完全无视了他们父亲的指示，把Sam领到外面那个他们找到的最大、最空旷的草坪上。

尽管Sam知道大部分州法律都规定了禁止放烟花，但等他们放烟花放到把整片地都烧着的时候，他还是觉得很久没有像此刻这样快活了。

烟花很美。Sam却被烟花绽开时落在他哥的脸上的那璀璨的光芒迷住了，烟火照过Dean那长满雀斑的脸颊，倒影在他的眼眸里流光溢彩。仿佛某种沉重而温暖的东西击痛着Sam的胸膛、刺着他的骨、安稳地栖息在他的肋骨间，Sam挤到他大哥的身边，手臂牢牢抱着他，当Dean回抱他的时候感觉仿佛要炸裂开来。

即使在Sam那糟糕又混乱的青春期中，他也一直深信Dean创造了他人生中最美好、最亲密的回忆。

直到第二天早上，Sam才意识到有什么悄悄改变了。Dean一大早就起来做薄饼，他们俩都忍不住嘴角的笑意，依然沉浸在放烟花和烧了草地的兴奋中。

“笑什么，小矮子？”Sam坐下的时候Dean轻轻用抹刀拍了他一下，接着转身回到那乱糟糟的灶台前。不知道为什么，Dean永远都做不出餐馆里那种完美的硬币形香饼，但不管怎样Sam也喜欢Dean做的奇形怪状的变形虫香饼，特别是它们尝起来跟“老爸老妈”牌餐馆里做的一样棒。

Sam耸了耸肩回应他，而Dean继续回到灶台前忙活，面糊粘在他的衬衫和脸上，把他的头发粘成一团一团。

Dean继续把面糊倒在烤炉上，而Sam则歪着头看着他哥把做好的薄饼从平底锅翻到盘子上。做好的薄饼的分量已经远远超过他们俩一餐的食量了，但Dean总喜欢尽可能地储存食粮。似乎在他准备好可以供他们持续一个礼拜的粮食用品之前，Dean是不会住手的。

Sam微笑着看着Dean转过身来把一个盘子放在他面前，眼角瞄到一滴生面糊顺着Dean的眉毛滴下来。他漫不经心地想着他哥有多美，即使是——或者应该说特别是——在他全身糊满面糊的时候。Sam总是为他哥长得这么好看而感到自豪，他喜欢看路上从女孩到女人都是怎样用眼睛死死盯着他，小声地嘟囔着赞美之词，或是毫无羞耻地呼喊着他们的名字，这时Dean总会抛个媚眼过去。但他从没想过要模仿他哥， Dean是最独一无二的，从不被世俗的期待所束缚。相反，Sam知道即使多少人爱慕者他的哥哥，甚至是跟他共度销魂一夜，但是Dean真正在意的人永远只有Sam。

Sam眨了眨眼，仿佛依然能看到烟火发出爆裂声，光芒照在Dean的皮肤上，昨晚的回忆在脑海里久久回想着挥之不去，他的胸膛抽紧，那强烈的钝痛跟昨晚一模一样。

Dean把手放在Sam的头上，拨乱着Sam的头发，笑着叫Sam快点吃，他说薄饼真的好吃。Sam感受Dean那温热的指尖擦过他的头皮，突然间涌起一股强烈的冲动想去抓住他哥哥的手腕，让那手指划过他的脸庞，把Dean的手按在自己的胸前，一直往下直到他下腹的那滚烫处。

但是Sam只是不舒服地扭了扭，把头从Dean的手掌下低了一下躲过去，挖苦地告诉Dean他把手指插到他头发之前忘了把手上的糖浆洗掉，抱怨着Dean最好没有把面糊弄到他头发里。

*&*

“做得好，Sammy。真的很棒。”

Dean的赞美点亮了Sam的晦暗的心情，几乎足以驱赶刚开始他对他爸逼他做这事的怨恨留下的阴影。Sam并不是说特别讨厌射击——见鬼的是，Bobby和Dean都说他在这方面就是个天才——但不管Sam认为自己做得有多好，他爸永远都不会满意。John从来不会满足于“很好”甚至是“棒极了”，他只会要求他的儿子必须是接近完美的杀手及猎人。

“这是不是代表着我们已经完成了？”Sam满怀希望地问道。

Dean摇头。“你知道爸说过什么的。他要你提高射程。你必须再退后十尺也能射到靶眼才行。”

Sam叹了一声，想抱怨他们已经出来多久了，但他知道这也没什么用。父亲在把他们塞到Bobby家之前已经给出了指示，Dean就保证会让他们俩都好好执行指示。不管是他的爸爸还是他的哥哥都不会在乎Sam的九年级期末考快要到了。他们不会在乎Sam喜欢专心完成学校作业多于完成更多训练。只要Sam提起这一点，Dean一定会嘲笑着用鼻子哼一声，自顾自地说着什么他们正在干的可是要比Sam能在学校里学到的棒得多，而父亲则会耸着肩告诉Sam说他现在参与的事要重要得多，说他需要负起责任什么的。

紧握着0.45口径的手又紧了些，Sam试着不让自己的疲惫毁掉这枪的准头。但他们已经在外面呆了四个小时了，疲劳开始让Sam有点斜视。

第一枪跟靶子差了半尺远，而第二枪则更加糟糕，直接飞进了树丛，给掉落在泥土和树木里的子弹堆又增加了一个新成员。以前Bobby曾经把一个桶扔给Sam和Dean让他们去把那些子弹捡一捡，几个小时后他们带着整整半桶爆开、用过的子弹回来，一路上发出叮叮当当的碰撞声，就像是满满一桶的金币银币。

正当Sam马上要试开第三枪——一只眼眯着以帮助深度知觉，用Dean很久之前矫正过他的姿势（矫正的次数足够让Sam身上的肌肉记住所有的位置）扭过肩膀——的时候，Dean大声喊他的名字，声音低沉带着点傻笑。Sam想着Dean又要批评他的技术或是告诉他什么“别人的生死全在于Sam能否射好这一枪”之类的话，于是打算无视他。

但之后Dean又喊了一声，这次更加大声、急切，Sam唉声叹气地放下枪，转头看着他哥恼怒地咆哮着：“干嘛？！”话音还没落下一滴粘稠的不知名液体溅到他的脸上，然后下一秒大量漏出的不知名液体顺着他的鼻子和下巴留下。用手背擦过脸颊，Sam低头看到手指上沾满泥浆。

“混蛋！”他咬牙切齿地吐出两个字，努力抿着嘴不让泥浆流进去。

Dean的嘴角向上咧成一个刚偷吃完屎一样的角度，Sam看了一下四周，四处搜寻着直到最后看到他哥的“弹药”来源。昨晚一场春天时节特有的暴雨，把无数叶子撕扯掉、所有附近的垃圾都被吹到栏杆和门上。雨水在树丛间汇聚成小溪流，一路流到路堤，在离他们的射击场15码远的地方形成了一个完美的泥坑。

“喂？”Dean扬起一边眉毛，努力把满手的泥浆甩干。“你想干什么？”

Sam放下枪（但他一会儿肯定得回来把它擦干净，不然他爸一定会给他一顿好揍），径直跑到泥坑边上，而Dean一直跟着他身后。

漫天飞溅的泥浆化作了不定时的炸弹。经过一轮密集的战火后，Dean抓住了Sam的手臂擒获了他，把他压在地面上，兴高采烈地把泥巴塞进他的衬衫和裤子里，Sam不断扭动着，只恨Dean的块头比他大太多了。

但Sam最后还是报复成功了。他一直等到Dean弯下腰把满满一捧“弹药”，一直趴伏在低处，狠狠地踢了Dean一脚摔他个脸朝地。他一屁股坐进泥坑里，而Sam看到Dean吃惊得像透气的鲤鱼的表情，因为偷袭成功而笑出了酒窝。

找回重心后，Dean翻着白眼，伸出手命令道：“快把我拉起来，你这个小混蛋。”

Sam本来应该看出来的，但他傻傻地完全沉浸在赢了Dean的喜悦中。骄傲把他的警惕心大大降低。于是当Dean把他拉过来让他一起掉进坑里时，Sam想他可真是活该。

泥浆瞬间把他淹没，仿佛最深情的恋人一般紧紧拥抱将他吞噬，但不知道为什么Sam完全没有在意。好不容易把头伸出来，他发现他喜欢上拂过脸庞的初春的阳光，湿润、黑色的泥土在他的背后渗出来的清凉。Dean的手还抓着他的，他听见哥哥在他耳边轻笑，因为自己的小诡计而得意得过头——他永远最捧自己的场。Dean把手滑开的那一刻，Sam的手指抽搐了一下，抗议着那突然袭来的空虚。但是之后Dean又在他身上翻滚着，把他在那黏腻的泥浆里挤得更深，而Sam挣扎着反击，最后真的扭打成一团，不停地想摔倒对方，用手臂和腿努力想勾住对方，但由于他们在泥潭里滚打着身上越来越滑溜溜而越加困难。过了一会儿，Dean终于用屁股坐住Sam的大腿把他放倒，把更多的泥巴抹进Sam的头发里，手指勾住头发，而Sam笨拙地把Dean的脸涂成咖啡色。

最后他们都把自己累坏了，Dean用手肘撑着自己向后倒，而Sam跨坐在他的肚皮上。Dean用门牙边把沾到舌头上的什么东西弄出来吐到身旁，然后大笑着说：“休战吧，伙计。再这样下去我要吃虫子吃到胃痛了。”

“休战。”Sam立刻表示赞同。他看着Dean那张脏兮兮的脸得意地笑回去——在泥浆斑点的映衬下他的眼睛显得更加明亮——尽管Sam猜他大概看起来也差不多这么滑稽，甚至更丑。

Dean懒洋洋地向后靠，深深地看了Sam一眼：“去你的，Sammy。要打泥战的话，你一定是个好帮手。要真遇上了黑湖巨怪，你一定会是我们的压轴王牌。”

Sam不知道该怎么回他。尽管Sam已经训练了这么多年，Dean依然在应不应该把弟弟扔上战场这件事上犹豫不决，他无法摆脱这么多年“要不惜任何代价保护Sammy”的教育。但Dean正一脸自豪地笑着仿佛在说着什么表扬他的话，于是Sam放松地回他一个相似的微笑，他低头看着哥哥的脸，满脑子却是那些隐藏在泥浆下伪装成泥斑的肉桂色雀斑。

眉毛认真地紧皱着，Sam弯腰伸出手指抹掉Dean脸上的污点，想擦到能看到那胡椒粉一样的雀斑为止。但是Dean张大嘴巴，仿佛要开口问Sam在干什么，而Sam用指甲尖划过哥哥那丰满的唇瓣，胸部揪紧，仿佛被一条皮带紧紧捆住肺部，有什么温暖的东西搅拌着他的五脏六腑。他很好奇如果自己敢真的弯下腰，把自己的嘴唇印上那两瓣柔软的丰满的话，Dean会怎么做。

Sam不知道Dean在他的表情里看出了什么，但是Dean突然瞪大了眼睛，里面染上了惊慌。他猛地推开Sam，连忙站起来，挤出一个过于勉强的笑容，大声地嚷嚷着仿佛想盖过什么：“走吧，Sammy。趁我们还没有人被错认成毒液复仇者之前快去冲个澡。Bobby可绝对不会让我们用这幅泥潭怪物的模样走进他房子的。”

Sam艰难地吞了口水，但愿没有造成什么难以弥补的过错，他跟着Dean到房子边上。哥哥打开水龙头，让水管冲刷着他们全身，他举起水柱喷到Sam的耳边、指间，然后冲着他的头发直到流下来的水变干净为止。他们没别的办法，只能乖乖脱掉内裤，把衣服挂在门廊前的折椅背上风干。Sam被Dean冲干净后静静靠在墙边，等待着哥哥洗干净，Dean把水管对着自己的这一幕有种说不出的色情冲击，Sam只能试着让自己看起来没有偷看他哥。

Sam也清楚他不该用这种眼光去看他的亲哥哥。他知道自己正踏入某种禁忌的、可能会把他送进精神病院的领域中——要是被Bobby或是父亲抓包的话。但这感觉越来越难以抑制了——特别是在Dean每晚都潜入他的梦里、上一秒还喘息着不顾一切地在Sam的唇边诉说着疯狂的欲望，下一秒就无情地对Sam宣告他的灵魂已经染上污秽了，说他是注定要为此下地狱的。

至少，这一幕真是太让人混乱了。在Dean把一个指头按在水管口边上、让四射的水花射在他的胸前、把水管顺着腹肌向下移动的时候，Sam知道自己盯得太过火了。但他无法移开视线。他无法把脸从水管正对着的Dean的下腹——那搓消失在裤子边缘的黄褐色毛发浅痕上移开。不知什么时候他已经不知不觉站在Dean的面前，这时Dean已经冲刷完毕，让头发上的水顺着手指甩干。

“还有哪里我没冲干净吗？”Dean一脸无辜地问道，看着面前咬着下唇、试图平息腹中那汹涌的风暴的Sam。

Sam摇摇头，他也不清楚自己想干嘛。但在Dean那疑惑的表情慢慢转化成理解的时候，Sam突然感觉到体内一股原始的愤怒燃烧了起来。那爆发出来的、喷涌的声音不断告诉他，让他必须这样做，必须证明给Dean看，让他知道他不能从Sam面前就这么若无其事地走开。就像Sam还是个屁事都不懂的小孩似的。去他的，Sam已经上高中了。他知道自己想要什么。

于是他伸出手，手掌贴着Dean的下腹，感受手指下从Dean的肌肤传来的温暖和潮湿。Dean吓得弹了起来，喉咙深处传来一声小小的呻吟，Sam的手一直向下滑，摩挲着Dean内裤的边缘，丝般柔软的毛发从哥哥的肚脐一直蔓延下来，细细刷着他的指尖。但这触碰显然比Sam预期的要失控得多，Dean仿佛被烧着一样抓住甩开了Sam的手。

“不管你要干什么……不行。”哥哥冰冷地吼着警告，接着扔下水管跑掉。前门砰的一声被大力甩上，吓得Sam整个跳了起来，他羞愧地低头看着地面，诅咒着自己总是把事情逼得尽头的这个愚蠢的嗜好。他的愤怒渐渐退却，仿佛一根火柴慢慢地熄灭了，只在原地余下一小撮悔恨。

被扔下的水管依然淌着水，滴落的水蜿蜒地流过南达科他州的泥土，变成黑色的小溪汇在Sam的脚趾边。他看着水在他脚下聚成变成一个小小的泥潭，把他的鞋底又一次染脏。

过了许久，Sam才提起勇气关掉水龙头，走进屋子里。

*&*

Sam上了高三的几个星期后的一个深夜里，Dean闯了进来。Sam还醒着，眼睛透过眯缝看着天花板，脑袋里却充斥着各种念头，仿佛管弦乐队的奏乐声一样嘈杂。偶尔父亲不在的时候就会有这种情况发生。即使这段时间他跟父亲除了吵架就什么都没有了，但他依然没有感觉轻松，依然担心着父亲——特别是John每次追着那黄眼恶魔，每次击中的瞬间它都一定会变成灰烬、化为一缕烟。

Dean在床上翻来覆去，让床垫里生锈的弹簧呻吟着刮着他们的背脊，Sam听到他窸窸窣窣的声音，大概是正在脱衣服，找个舒服的位置。不一会儿，Sam听到一声很吵的撞击声，听起来像是Dean摔到地板上，接着是一阵低沉的笑声。对了，今晚Dean可真是累坏了。

“喂，Sammy，你醒着吗？”他努力让自己的声音小声到接近耳语。“帮把手吧，弟弟。”

基本上，Sam会数几下心跳声，先放他一会儿，然后不耐烦地回道：“不要。”只有在Dean带着浑身酒臭和事后的气味回家的夜里，他才会在Sam第二天还要上学的晚上吵醒他，还想让他帮自己脱衣服。

有时候做Dean的兄弟可真是一件让人无比蛋疼的事情。

“呃，来嘛。”Dean哄道。“就鞋子好不好？袜子？还有腰带吧。就只要两秒就够了。拜托？帮忙脱一下？”

“我在睡觉。”Sam毫不留情地反驳。这时他听到Dean努力着站起来，一边抓住床单一边发出可怜的小小的咕哝声，最后把整个被单拽到地板上——似乎那才是Dean注定得呆一晚的地方。但是Sam不想让Dean在这么硬的地板上睡着——特别是经过上星期的山妖扭伤了Dean的背部，让Dean每次站起来的时候都得喊疼——他知道最后他还是得起来扶他喝醉的哥哥上床。而且，要是他肯诚实点的话，他知道Dean很可能只是想找个方法来缓解着痛楚。但他还是不喜欢Dean醉醺醺晃荡回家，尤其是他们可是租了一个镇上最乌烟瘴气的地方的汽车旅馆小房间。

Sam大声地叹着气，滑下床扶着哥哥帮他站起来，试着不让Dean那双毫不配合的到处乱晃的双臂让他俩一起掉回地上。

“喂。”Dean眨着眼看他，嘴唇抿着一点，下唇鼓起，每次Dean沉思的时候都会这样做。Sam绝对没有想着用舌头去舔那粉红的、柔软的光泽。“你是什么时候开始比我高的？”

“大概是上个月吧，我猜。”Sam不满地哼了一声。Dean居然花了这么长时间才意识到这个。“可总算比你这个大坏蛋高了。”

Dean盯着Sam高出来的几寸，眨着眼，然后眯起来仿佛正在努力想明白什么事。接着他喷了一口气，傻兮兮地笑了起来。“我猜这让你成了名符其实的大坏蛋之王了。告诉你吧——下次我们出去的时候，我会带你去买皮带——就是那种别人在拳击场里胜出时赢到的大得吓坏人的镶了水钻和锥角的皮带——来让大家都见识见识。”

“我猜你是把拳击赛皮带和德州牛仔皮带扣搞混了，”Sam翻着白眼说道，“而且我也不想要。就算不用皮带别人也能看出我高一点。”

“不——呃，我是说我——我知道我说什么，”Dean摇着头坚持，“而且你也想要一个牛仔皮扣，高瘦杆儿。‘毕竟在德州，什么都得大一点儿。’”

“好吧，行，Dean。”Dean越醉得厉害，他的笑话就越老土。Dean在自己那冷笑话中忍不住喷笑时，Sam伸手解开Dean的皮带，傻笑着看哥哥叫喊着试图想挣扎开Sam那双粗暴的双手。

“伙计，可着点我那宝贝。”Dean瞪着他。“不是每个人都像你这种书虫一样立志入修道院的，处男怪。在我们当中有些人可是要用到这玩意的。”

“闭嘴。”Sam无力地命令着，把Dean推到床上，好让Sam摸到他的鞋子。拔掉Dean的两只靴子后，Sam把它们扔到角落里，把Dean的双腿移到床上，盼望着他哥能早点睡着，好让Sam也能闭上眼睛。而且，如果够幸运的话，能不让他一直疯狂想着这样那样的给哥哥以他希望的方式来脱衣服。只是Dean在Sam离开之前抓住他的一条胳膊，拉过Sam让他失去平衡倒在床上，正倒在Dean的胸前。

“干什么，Dean？！”

“我裤子还穿着呢，”Dean嘟囔着抱怨，“穿着牛仔裤睡觉可磨得我他妈痛得要死。”

对Dean摆了一个训练有素的婊子脸（即使他在黑暗中无法欣赏到）后，Sam磨着牙逼自己起床。一只手撑在床单上，另一只按着哥哥的胸膛。

“伙计，再这样我就要把你这醉醺醺的屁股踢下床，让你呆在地板上好好睡一晚。你要想脱裤子就自己脱。”

“我的手指动不了。”Dean不依不挠地回他。Sam挣扎着到底该不该掐死他哥好让他们俩都摆脱掉这悲惨境地的时候，Dean对他弟摆了一个恳求的狗狗眼。“求你了，Sam？就最后一次，我答应你我会马上入睡的。以三好生的名义起誓。”

Sam不屑地哼了一声。“你跟三好生可差得远呢，Dean。”但他的愤怒依然这样蒸发掉了。快得简直难以置信。Dean也许是一个令人无比蛋疼的麻烦，但他很清楚怎样像拉小提琴一样耍弄他弟，知道能把他弟逼到怎样的地步，再用魅力把他拉回来。

“完全听不懂你说什么。”Dean露出成功的笑容，看着乖乖帮他把牛仔裤从腿上脱下来的Sam。“你看，居然没有让他们给我们颁发奖状来表彰我们杀食尸鬼、背拉丁文驱魔，我们可太失策了。”

“是啊，这可真是个悲剧。”Sam敷衍地回答道，折起Dean的裤子，把它好好放在床边的椅子上。Sam低头拍拍Dean的背部。“晚安吧，牛仔。明天的宿醉可有你好受的。”

他本想离开，但是Dean又抓住他的胳膊，把他拉过来仔细看着Sam。他深思的眼睛在半弯的月光下映衬出酒精的光芒。

“所以说你真的比我高了。”他肯定说。

“没错，我是比你高。”

Dean 点点头，眼里带有某种思虑与一点点的伤感“但是你还是我的弟弟。”

“是的，Dean，”Sam耐心地回答，声音柔和了下来，“我依然是你的弟弟。”

Dean叹着气，手绕着Sam的手臂，仿佛他担心着要是放手了，Sam又会长高几寸，然后变成了某个他认不出来的人。Sam体内的一部分想要让Dean放心，让他知道他永远需要他在身边。让他知道成长并不会改变任何东西。但一部分的Sam又在Dean丰满的嘴唇上的光泽中迷失了，微弱的光透过汽车旅馆的百叶窗，仿佛西洋棋般在Dean的身躯上光影交错地落下，流转过他肌肤的弧度，让Sam渴望着想用手描摹那错落的斑驳。

Sam知道这是一个非常错误的决定，但他管不了那么多了。Dean的手在他的胳膊上散发着热度，有那么一个瞬间，Sam几乎能说服自己说Dean其实也同样渴望着。

Sam试探着俯下身，想着Dean会不会像上次Sam胆敢捅开窗户纸时候那样把自己推开。但是Dean一动也不动，Sam靠近一点，再靠近一点，直到他已经贴近得能感受到Dean唇间的气息，那丝泛酸的威士忌味道完全无损于Dean那迷人的嘴唇。

Sam终于让嘴与Dean的互相紧贴，哥哥尝起来有酒精以及水果味唇膏的味道。而Dean只是张开嘴巴，任由Sam舔走一切不属于Sam或者Dean独有的味道，他已经忘了去管谁在他之前亲吻过Dean的嘴了。

突然间哥哥的手往下滑夹得更紧，把Sam拉上前，让Sam被自己修长得下流的长腿绊倒摔倒在Dean的大腿上。Dean柔软的嘴唇含住Sam的唇瓣，挪到恰好能容纳他弟弟的位置，仿佛他一直都有意识一般。Sam加深了这个吻，深深印入哥哥的嘴里，感受着Dean因为喘息而引起的胸膛的震颤。

Sam推着Dean的肩膀，哥哥轻易地背朝后倒下了，渴望地等待着Sam挤入Dean的身体范围，腿夹在Dean大腿的外侧两边，捧住Dean的头以便调整角度。即使喝醉了，Dean也是个世界级的接吻大师。他用恰到好处的湿润、热度与柔软度挤进Sam的嘴巴里，直到Sam感觉到自己过于敏感的嘴部布满针刺般的震颤。

这比Sam幻想过的都要棒得多，但还是感觉不满足的Sam每一秒都在想着Dean什么时候才会意识到他正在干什么，才会停止这场风暴。然后，他又突然想到Dean甚至会不会知道自己在做什么。

“Dean？”Sam低吟着，努力着向后靠来开口说话。

Dean抱怨着哼了一声，因为Sam移开了他的头，于是他又把嘴巴移到Sam的脸侧，在下巴和脖子的交界处一路印上充满湿气的吻。“干嘛？”Dean的嘴巴贴着Sam的肌肤，含糊着说道。

“你知道是我，对吧？”

哥哥小声笑了起来，“是啊，Sammy。我知道。”

Sam把头往后仰的时候，Dean靠上前来继续索取着他的嘴巴，双唇急切依依不舍。他的牙齿咬住Sam的下唇，咬住轻轻向前扯，Sam发出的一声细微的呜咽声立刻被Dean吞没了。

然而没过多久，Dean的动作就渐渐慢了下来，双眼带着模糊的倦意以及酒精引起的水雾。Sam的节奏放得更慢，然后他仅仅让手指在哥哥的胳膊上来回抚摸着，而Dean发出轻轻的模糊的声音，他的头最后靠到一侧，终于入睡了。

为免Dean早上醒过来吓坏，但又不知道哥哥甚至会不会记得这件事，Sam懊恼地把地上的床单拉起来盖在Dean身上，然后爬回自己的床。

在Dean的手在他皮肤上摸索过、舌头上徘徊着Dean的余味下，他也很奇怪自己怎么能做到如此的自制。也许在Dean喝醉的时候做这个事并不厚道，但Sam深信这事绝对不止这一次。

*&*

Dean再也没有碰过他了，至少在Sam离开家去斯坦福之前的最后一年里再也没有过了。

然而，Sam知道他哥记得那个晚上。从Dean在每次意外的触碰中吓得退缩的样子、尽量把时间都花在跟他爸一起上路猎魔上Sam非常清楚这一点， 他也只能被留下一个人独自沮丧着，无比后悔。

Sam不知道该如何理解哥哥的反应。他在Dean的眼里看到的愧疚比羞耻要多得多，尽管Dean拒绝与Sam对视到能让他弟弟好好看清楚他的脑袋瓜在想什么。但是Dean不知道的是，这时距离Sam的出走已经没剩下多少时间了。当倒数时间从几个月到几周最后只剩下几天，Sam试着尽全力跟Dean单独相处。但他哥是个顽固的混蛋，突然间他们两个能独处的时间就没剩下几天甚至几个小时了。

在Sam终于告诉他家人他要离开的那天晚上，他在父亲的眼里看到了震惊与愤怒，而Dean的表情却是空白成无法解读的面具，他不知道哥哥究竟是愤怒、沮丧还是他妈的松一口气。过去一整年，他哥完全变成了一个陌生人——在那个父亲那“你要出了这个门，就永远别想回来”的怒骂声彻夜不平的晚上，这是让Sam甩上那扇门的最大的原因。当他背起行李包的时候，他摇摇头想着：好吧。反正我也不属于这个地方。

然而几年后，Dean终于来找他了，他终于意识到自己错了。即使他除了Dean就一无所有，那也无所谓。这已经远远足够了，他可以忍受这一切。于是Sam再也没有再试着冲破那条线了。

*&*

树林里一定埋伏着某种生物在攻击当地的牛科动物（以及一个不幸的邮递员），于是他们设法追踪并把它逼到一个畜棚的角落里，用几枪0.22把它射下来。尽管Dean打赌是吸血怪，对尸体彻底检验过后，Sam宣布这是某种进化的、类兔生物。

“所以你是想告诉我，我们刚刚猎杀了一只巨兔怪？”Dean怀疑地看着这只他弟弟用铁铲挖出来的瘸腿动物。

看了一眼这血淋淋的白尾灰兔，Sam摆出一副深思熟虑的表情看着他哥说道：“是的，可以这么说。”他又加了一句，嘴角抽搐成一个狡黠的邪笑。“尽管我会说这更像是‘兔人’，毕竟它会吃心脏。”

Dean轻轻哼了一声，把尸体拖了出去，以便撒盐火化。把遗骸埋到畜棚附近之后，他们收拾了东西，又回到了几里外他们停车的那条马路边。

刚狩猎完后，空中飘起毛毛细雨，在回车上的途中，乌云却突然撕裂开，瞬间落下倾盆大雨，Sam只好一边不停把湿头发从眼前拨开，一边努力拿稳旅行背囊和枪。

终于看到Impala，Sam松了一口气，决定把背包垮在肩膀上全速跑完剩下的路。一瞬间他忘了家里的优雅可都遗传给了Dean，只留给Sam那尴尬的、过于修长的四肢，让他无法赢过Dean天生的敏捷轻盈。他一不小心在滑地上跌倒，后仰着掉进泥坑中间，让他喘不过气来，散弹枪和旅行袋落在了身旁。

Dean的嘲笑声在雨声中只能隐约听到，但是Sam看到Dean站在他面前仰起头的时候，那闪电般明亮的牙齿。

“走慢点，屁精，”Dean完全没有帮他，只是说道，“你知道你这样是不能走进我的宝贝的。”

“我知道。”Sam呻吟着回应，伸手摸摸自己摔伤的后脑勺。“后车厢有一堆毛巾，别担心。先扶我出来，行不？”

Dean只是歪笑着，不慌不忙地放下东西，然后向前伸出手。看着Dean期待地等着，愉悦在眼中跳着舞，那段记忆在Sam的脑海里徐徐展开，带他闪回到那时那地，把某种滚烫的熟悉的东西从他的肋骨间敲出来。他把那泥泞的手伸给Dean，紧紧抓着并用力向下拉，让他那175磅重的受惊的哥哥紧贴自己的身体。

“——见鬼？！”Dean生气了，努力从Sam的胸前推开。Sam不知道自己在做什么，但他不打算让Dean去任何地方。用手脚紧紧包裹住哥哥，Sam牢牢抓紧Dean，让自己变成一个巨型的、人形中国式手指夹，令哥哥无法挣开。经过几分钟徒劳的挣扎后，Dean嘟囔着什么Sam那该死的八爪鱼四肢之类的话，然后放弃挪动，让Sam有机会深深地看着他，问出那个自从Dean把他从大学抢过来之后一直在他脑海里燃烧着的问题。

“你还记得吗？”

“记得什么？”Dean咆哮着，用尽吃奶的力气想把紧紧夹在他和Sam胸前的双手挣脱开来。他摇摇头，回避了Sam的眼睛（自从上次他们的脸如此靠近过后的又一个艰难的突破）大声说道：“不记得了。”

“别骗我，”Sam抓着Dean的上臂命令道，大力掐他想引起Dean的注意力，“要是你不——”他的声音哽咽了一下，但他吞下了比胆汁还苦的恐惧，逼自己继续说道，“要是你不想要——不想要我这样，好吧，这是一回事。但是你别想骗过我。跟我说实话：你还记得吗？”

Sam看到Dean脸上的神经快速抽动了一下。Dean终于意识到除非诚实回答问题，否则他那里都去不了，他愤怒地哼着鼻子回答道：“好吧。我记得。那又怎样？”

“那……”Sam的脑袋一片空白，他意识到这可真是蠢得天荒地老了。他不知道自己在期待些什么，但又是一模一样的拒绝，只是现在他再也不是那个千方百计想证明些什么的愚蠢的欲求不满的15岁小屁孩了。Dean唯一一次碰过他的只有在他喝醉的时候，一直以来Sam都守着这唯一的回忆，仿佛这意味着什么东西，但显然Dean只是想绕过这事，忘记它曾经发生过。“没什么了。”Sam终于说完这句话，所有的企图与虚张声势都完全泄了下来。“我……我只是厌倦了在这一点上纠缠不休了。但我想这是我的问题，与你无关。”

当他松开手，他以为Dean会马上逃开。但是Dean静静呆在那，紧咬住下唇，绿色的眼睛紧紧盯着Sam渐渐变暗。

他开口。“你是说你还……？”

在Dean的犹豫中，Sam耸耸肩；这个突然的肩部动作让Dean感受到更多无法看到的东西。

“是的，我还想着，”Sam静静回答，无法从Dean那端详的凝视中移开眼睛，“我很抱歉。你喝醉了，而，而我犯蠢了。蠢得无与伦比。我保证不会再那样做了，但……能不能别管这个，Dean？我发誓，这只是我自己的事情，我再也不会提起了。”

Dean的眼睛没有从Sam的脸上移开，Sam看出来了那是跟他离家去斯坦福的那个晚上一样的空白面具，他只能祈祷这不是意味着他们马上就要别离。

“不。”Dean摇摇头，上身向后仰一点点，释放双手，在Sam身上找回平衡感。“我们不能不管这个。因为这不是你一个人的问题，这是我们两个的。”

这让Sam感到既混乱又生气。淡褐色眼睛眯起来，Sam准备告诉Dean他无法为自己生命中出现的任何的危机负责，他只能在Dean不去多管闲事的时候才能解决自己的那点糟心事。但接着Dean的嘴角弯成那种这么多年来Sam终于认出来的“管他娘呢”的微笑，下一秒哥哥在跟他接吻，把彼此间剩下的每一寸都挤掉，把自己彻底埋进Sam的嘴里，就像他没想过要后退一样。

不知道什么时候雨停了，尽管他俩依然又湿又脏，Sam也不太在乎了。这一刻即使是世界末日也无法阻止他亲吻Dean。于是他用双臂紧抱哥哥，吸吮着Dean皮肤上每一滴雨滴，努力在哥哥把舌头伸进Sam的牙齿里、滑进Sam柔软的嘴巴时不去呻吟得太大声。

即使他们分享着彼此的体温，泥潭传来的寒冷依然穿透了他们的衣服，令人战栗的寒冷刺骨入心，仿佛要震散他们的躯体。但他们依然顽固地探索着彼此的嘴唇，直到颤抖的牙齿让他们不得不停下来，他们才终于踏出这个泥潭。当再次站稳的时候，Sam看到笑意拉扯着Dean的嘴角，他终于敢大胆看着Sam了。

Sam自觉地拍拍自己沾满泥浆的头发说道：“闭嘴吧，混蛋。你看起来也一样很糟糕。”

“是啊，也许吧，”Dean烦人地眨着眼说道，“但我架得住这造型啊，贱人。”

他们回到车里，Dean坚持让Sam上车前把衣服脱光，Sam开始抱怨起Dean在乎他那漂亮的坐垫多于他的亲生兄弟，但在Dean也开始脱衣服的那一刻他立刻闭上嘴巴。Sam努力不让自己在看到那惊人的裸体时咧嘴傻笑得像个小屁孩，直到他想起来他现在是可以光明正大盯着他看了……嗯，现在。

用毛巾包着Sam的头发使劲揉干（但Sam激烈地表示自己不再是个五岁小孩了，然后Dean耐心地叫他闭嘴，别再像个五岁小孩一样发牢骚），Dean用两张他能找到的最大的毛巾把他弟弟包裹了起来。

然后，也许是为了回应自从Dean脱下内裤后Sam露出的那副呆呆的样子，Dean迅速往Sam的嘴上亲了一口，笑着说：“给我坐好，弟弟。我们马上就要到了。”

**Fin.**


End file.
